


Learning Curve

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guilty Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teaching, Underage Sex, but not that guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: <i>Sam/Dean, underage. Dean teaches Sam how to masturbate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



Sam looked up, wild-eyed and frozen, when he heard the door open.

“It’s just me, Sammy. Sorry, I can – I can go, let you, uh, finish…”, Dean mumbled, ready to turn around and walk back out the door. It hadn’t occurred to him that Sam was at that age where he was gonna start playing with himself, but now that he thought about it, he guessed he was the same age when he got a sudden interest in his own dick. The last thing he thought he’d hear was Sammy, still behind him, sitting on the bed, calling out to him.

“No! Dean, wait! Don’t go.” It was out before he could stop it and he almost (almost) took one of his hands off his junk to cover his mouth and avoid saying anything else. “I mean, uh…” Well, what else could he possibly have meant?

Dean turned, looked again, _really_ looked. “You all right, Sammy? You know if you need, um, if you have questions or whatever…” Fuck, what was he doing, walking back into the room, getting closer to Sam, the kid should want privacy, right? But that’s not what he said. He didn’t want Dean to leave, even though he looked embarrassed, kind of. He waited for Sam to say something else, but all he got were those eyes (the ones that somehow managed to look too young and too old at the same time), so he just asked what he always asked. 

“What do you need?”

Sam hesitated for another minute, but he felt his bottom lip start to quiver a little and he wasn’t going to cry like a baby. “I don’t – I tried, but it’s – I dunno, Dean.” He had to look away, couldn’t say it while Dean was looking at him all concerned like that. Even then, it was just a whisper. 

“I think I’m doing it wrong.”

Dean let out a long, deep breath. He couldn’t leave Sammy like this, though he was pretty sure most older brothers would do just that, tell the kid to figure it out and walk away. “It’s all right, Sammy. You want me to come sit with you?”

Sam’s eyes were closed now, lids scrunched tight like he wanted to hide. “Yeah.”

Climbing onto the bed so he was facing his little brother, Dean asked, “Can you tell me what it is? What do you think is wrong? It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Had to ask, of course, always, had to know, couldn’t have Sam hurting. 

“Not really, I mean, it feels good, but something’s wrong. I did it one time before, in the shower, it was different. Easier, I guess?”

Oh. 

“Let me see your hand, Sammy, the one you’re – yeah”, Dean said, as Sam hesitantly took his hand off his hard little cock and held it out in front of him for Dean’s inspection. “Okay. It’s okay. Look at me, Sammy.”

When Sam finally turned his eyes up toward his brother, they were a little teary despite his best efforts. But he knew Dean could help him, Dean could always help him. Dean knew everything.

“It was easier in the shower because of the water. If your skin is too dry, sometimes it’s too much, the friction. You need-” Dean looked around, tried to remember if there was any lotion or something like that in their room. He had lube in the bottom of his duffel but he didn’t want to chance another line of questioning from his overly curious sibling. “I don’t think we have lotion or anything, you can use that if you have it, it helps, but you can just…if you get your hand wet, it’ll feel better. Smoother.”

“So wet my hand first, like, in the sink?”

Dean allowed himself a tiny smile at that. “No, you can do it yourself.” Sam gave him a questioning look, so he elaborated, moving Sam’s hand back toward him, holding it in front of Sam’s face. “Just use spit. You can lick your hand, or you can spit on it, that’s all you need. Then if it starts feeling dry again, you can just get it more wet.” Dean was already a little uncomfortable with the knowledge that his own dick was twitching as a result of the conversation, but he was completely unprepared for the instant raging boner he got when Sam just nodded his head, rolled his tongue all over his palm, then started stroking himself again. 

“Ohhh…Dean, that’s – it’s so much better, so much…t-thanks…”, Sam said, his eyes drifting a little already. He wanted Dean to stay, he wasn’t really sure why, probably just because he always felt better when Dean was close. 

Realizing that Sam had no intention of asking him to leave, Dean adjusted himself (he hoped) discreetly. Hell, the kid was so caught up in what he was doing there was no way he was gonna notice that Dean was hard, too. He figured, though, since he was there, and already instructing, maybe he could help a little more. “Sammy. Here, try this, can I – is it okay if I put my hand on yours?”

Sam’s breath was getting quicker already, and he just breathed out a quiet “Uh-huh” and nodded his head, like this was just fine, this was totally normal, and all right, Dean could go with that. He covered Sam’s hand with his own and quietly said, “Try it like – see, just when you move back up twist a little at the top…” 

No question about whether or not that was a helpful hint, because before Dean could (or would, or had decided to) move his hand away, Sam pulled in a choked breath and came. There wasn’t much cum, Sammy was still so young, but enough that some of it landed on Dean’s hand and all of a sudden Sam opened his eyes, so wide, frozen again like when Dean had first walked in. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, Sammy, calm down. No big deal.” Trying to put Sam at ease, he wiped his hand on Sam’s shirt. 

And there it was, Sam’s face softened and he tried not to smile, just said, “Dean, God, you’re so gross!”

“Shut up, it’s your jizz, Sammy”, Dean replied with a smirk before he turned away, meaning to really go this time, let Sam have a minute alone. There was a tug on the hem of his t-shirt, though, so he looked back at Sam, who was looking at him now almost the same way he did the first time he tied his own shoes, goddamnit, why did Dean still have this ridiculous hard-on? 

“Thanks, Dean. I mean it. Just – thank you.”

“No sweat, kiddo. You can ask me stuff, you know. Whatever you want. Whenever. Don’t be embarrassed, this is all just regular growing up kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, ‘kay. I’m gonna, um, clean up”, Sam said, tucking himself back into his briefs and heading toward the bathroom. 

Dean hoped the kid wouldn’t be too long, ‘cause he really needed to get in there, too.


End file.
